Mermaid Pirates
by Ashy-Kuchiki-Uchiha
Summary: He's the ruler of a powerful empire. She's the empress of the seas. Now they clash in a fierce chase over wavering waters. Will the only result be the death, or could it be something more magical? From pirates to mermaids, it's here. Enjoy! R


**Ok, I know, I know! You can murder me, I won't stop you! I realise I've been completely inconsiderate when it came to my readers as I haven't updated in such a long time. AND I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY! I went on holiday for the last 4 and a half weeks, touring Europe and have only arrived back days before Christmas.**

**I have spent some time going through this once more when I got back, so I hope it suffices. And I hope you ENJOY it :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Breaking Point**

Three years ago she lost him. Once more another was gone. She remembered it all so well. The vicious waves that bombarded the wooden splendour of her vessel were white with foam. It was such a contrast to the black velvet that was now the water. She remembered the grey smoke wafting out to the sky, like a bright beacon against the dark. It was the perfect night for it. Rukia had chosen the perfect time for her grand plan to climax.

The black sea was resplendent to her with its snowy stallions arising. And the bright light of blazing flames set a wonderful mood. No stars were to be seen, no moon as a sign of hope. It was just the night and the chaos that came with it.

From the light of the flames, Rukia looked like a ghost. Her white skin was porcelain, her raven hair shimmering with the fire's dance. She looked like an angel, and dressed up in a white wedding dress. His eyes fearfully sort hers. A plea on the tips of his lips, but as he watched the presumable angel approach him, it was all lost.

He stood leaning against the railway, watching her approach. His mouth agape as his ex-fiancé approached him. Dressed in a wedding gown that made her outlook the goddesses, he could only watch as she drew close. He wanted to embrace her, to ravish her on the deck, in midst the battle.

"Rukia…" he breathed as if suffocated his entire life. He couldn't believe it, how could she be alive?

She smiled tilting her head slightly, questioningly. Her violet eyes dancing with something he couldn't quite describe. She drew closer, until she could reach out to him if she wanted, and him her. He wanted to lean towards her, lean towards the angel. She looked just so beautiful. She was so alluring.

She was meant to be dead, and she probably was. Maybe he was dying, he couldn't care less. If this was heaven, he wouldn't mind dying just to be with her. Even if he only got but an hour, the things he'd do to her made him giddy. He regretted her leaving him a virgin, but he didn't mind dying to take care of that.

"Are you and angel?" He asked as his dark eyes ranking over her tightly clothed body, his eyes focused over her breasts and hips. His black spiked hair was bespattered in blood, but that didn't stop him running a hand through it.

Rukia just walked closer, and now he could smell her perfumed skin as she ardour swept over him like the waves caressing her lover beach. Absorbed in it, he unconsciously leaned toward her, his hand reaching out to grasp hers. She stepped back in a flash.

"Are you an angel" He repeated. "A-am I dead?" He asked watching her with awe. This vixen walking towards him was not the girl he strung along for a joy ride. She was not the girl he abandoned. She stood in his ship as her own blew apart the rest of it.

"No Kaien," she answered her voice melodious and soft. "I'm no angel, I'm a devil…_your devil_." She simpered at him, as from the back of her dress she drew a sword. "And as to you being dead or not…

…let's just say _you will be_." And with that her sword struck down, just under his heart. It was a fatal wound, no doubt about him dying from that, but it will take about an hour before he truly fell, and till then Rukia could have that chat she wanted.

Kaien gawked at her not believing her to be real. He swore he saw her die; he did kill her after all. And an great investment that had been. He saw her die, one year and a day ago. He saw her blood ooze from her breasts as her body dunk down to the ocean floor. He saw it.

She died.

"You thought I was dead didn't you Kaien. You thought you could just kill me, and that by being my fiancé get whatever inheritance I had? But I lived. I let some of my money be sent to you, that small bit you thought was my inheritance, it's nothing compared to what I have locked away." She whispered.

His eyes widened. He had been played.

"You weren't meant to get a cent. I suspected something from you the second I saw you at the bank, but by then I was in too deep." Rukia angrily huffed to herself. "I fell right into you're trap. Is she the first Kaien, the first one to take your name? Or were there more before us.

"Will you try to kill her when she doesn't part with her money Kaien? Hmm? Will you hire men to take her to the dark alleys of the harbour? Will you give them permission to rape her! Will you just ABONDON SHE WHO LOVED YOU SO MUCH!"  
Her voice rose above the roar of the waves, above the sound of the cannons, and above the song of death singing him to sleep.

"I didn't realise you was just another deceitful man, pirating of innocent love. Tell me sweetheart," her voice dropping to a sickly sweet, venomous tone, "how it is that I was never informed about this vast fleet you had? I thought you loved me" she glared at him, "_isn't that what you led me to believe_?"

Kaien was pulling himself up of the floor and leaned fully onto the ship's railing, he opened his mouth, but like a suffocating fish, no words came out, leaving him blubbering like a fool. One hand clutching his wound, his other went for her as if still disbelieved that she could have survived the onslaught he sent her.

"But you don't need to worry about me" Rukia continued, her voice quieter, "I'm not so…_innocent _anymore. And don't worry love; your fleet will go to good hands. _My hands._"

With that, her sword came slashing down in a fatal blow. Red tainted her dress, as he fell to the floor. Rukia returned her sword to its habitat on her back, before grabbing a nearby rope, and swinging the short distance between the ships.

It was there that the ship readied itself, and sailed further away. And when the appropriate distance was insinuated, the shout of "FIRE" was cried, and Kaien sank down with his ship.

And then she walked away.

Away from her past,

Away from _that_ vulnerability

And into a new life

* * *

Five years ago it was forced onto him, thrown like a black veil that melted and covered every door of his future. It started with his grandfather dying. It was hard to believe that such a strong bolder in the Kuchiki household could just suddenly die. His doctors were at shock. The man was never sick; he was never hurt, so how he suddenly dropped dead was a mystery.

But dead he was, and the throne along with all the problems of its land was passed on to Byakuya. His father had died four months before he was born, and his mother died in childbirth. The only family he had was his grandfather. And he too was gone. So Byakuya stood up to the responsibilities of the kingdom. And spend every waking minute in curing his sick land.

And now the kingdom was restored to full health, and prospered licentiously. The boundaries of his lands had grown, his people becalmed and the crime lowered. Crime happened, on rare occasion, but justice was soon acclaimed, and the criminals were dealt with as seen fit…all criminals, except one; pirates. The rate of piracy, though somewhat depleted, was still high. From the first year, piracy had grown.

But with gradual changes, he managed to capture most of the pirate fleets, and instead of hanging them like he should, he imprisoned them until they welcomed the idea of joining his army. Byakuya wasn't stupid, he realised that many of the pirate captains were intelligent, ruthless and a force to be reckoned with. Only but a few pirates ran behind his back, above his rule.

That was before the betrayal, before his army crumbled. Three years ago to date, his general backstabbed the army, taking with him about a tenth of his army with him. Sōsuke Aizen, one of the few people he trusted, and the first to break it and deceive him.

Then all hell broke loose.

Then it began…

_His hunt_

* * *

That was three years ago, when she was still at the tender age of only 17, but not, as she sailed into her womanhood, she had abandoned her innocence, her vulnerability and her naïve viewpoint. She had faced the cruelty of this world, but Kaien was the final straw.

Now she lived of her own strength, which propagated at every challenge that came her way. In the short time of three years, with the help of her loyal friends, Ishida, Orihime, Chad, Ichigo, Rangiku and Tatsuki, she built up a crew that feared her and respected her (and secretly cared for her).

She was strict yet caring to those under her power, but completely ruthless to those outside her ship. She quickly gained a reputation and a fortune. Her fleets intercepted ships from the arsenals to the treasure fleets. Though, all her ships were taken from pirates that had, until a few moments ago, been victorious. The only time a navy's hip was captured was if they attacked. Soon everything within the cargo became hers and the ships either absorbed into her fleet or sunk to the bottom of the sea. It all depended on the condition it was in.

She ranged as the highest captain, with the most resplendent and strongest ships of the day as her vessel. Altogether she had about 13 ships under her rule, a very impressive number to date. She controlled them from her own magnificent sea fortress, the _Ashmia_. It was an old ship, one that

Now she was the leader of a fleet of magnificent ships, she had secured her family life and now owned a fortune greater than many of the richest nobles. Sure, it was nothing close to the infinitive range of the royal family, but as hers grew; her fortune fared far higher than most of those in the upmost noble circle. She also had a small amount of her "old money" from her adoptive father's fortune, and she added annually to the fortune, and secured her sister's future.

_Her sister_

Rukia's mind snapped from the day-dreaming as the world around became apparent once more. She looked over her shoulder to her men preparing the voyage, then to the ship not far along the shore from hers; to her newly acquired ship. It was in dire need of repair after her battle to capture it. There were a few prisoners left behind from the battle, shivering in wet clothes on the shore. Their emerald uniform bespattered in salt now stuck to their skins. It held no protection against the harsh winds rupturing against the isolated shoreline.

She could have been merciful and let them take refuge from the winds on board her ship, but after she heard of their intensions for her, she craved to see them suffer. Their bravo speech at that fatal moment before their downfall sent tsunamis of disgust to gush down her soul. The idiots didn't realise that that moment of despair was only to lower their defences before Rukia's final blow, and the victory of the battle.

She remembered their words; it still drifted through her mind like a nightmare's echo. Nobody had ever spoken to her in such a manner, and for it to be coming from the military, just terrified her. She always thought the military would be pansies compared to the pirates she had encountered, but it was not so. Rather their words cut deeper than any resounding from a pirate. And it was truly terrifying.

The malicious glare, the thorough over sweep of her body, and those licentious words, it was nothing like the harsh ones from the pirates. Rukia, having been kidnapped many times by other pirates in her rookie years, had never experienced such hate. Was it the fact that she was a woman, a woman that had outsmarted thousands of men? Or was it just that she had won so many times, gained so much power, that the navy turned to such brutality?

Whatever the reason, Rukia was still shocked at the words, still shocked that they tied her up like a piece of meat, and shredded most of her clothing before the ship was captured and she was saved. It was a cold night but luckily she was saved by Ichigo before anything bad had happened to her. Had he waited a few more hours, she dare not think what would've happened to her body, to her innocence.

'_You ours now, ours to do with what we wish'_

The words echoed in her head, over and over as the lustful stares haunted her violet orbs.

'_My, my, I think she is a virgin.' _The words arouse so much laughter, and the start of the horror.

'_Do you want me to break you in, my little pirate.'_

'_Let me have my way with you, it will be fun'_

'_I'll make you scream like you never thought you could.'_

Over and over the words echoed in her head. Never before had she been spoken to like that, never before have anyone ever tried to rape her. Not even Kaien, for all his manipulation and abuse, forced that on her. Instead he of all people waited and let her come to him; though she never did. But these were meant to be the good guys right? They were meant to protect the citizens, even the criminals. So how could they try and rape a defenceless woman?

It was all too much for Rukia's tired and battered form. Her battle wounds had yet to be attended to fully, as she insisted her crew be dealt with first. She knew it was their health that would sail the ship. She recovered; she always recovered no matter the injury. But some of _them_ didn't and could easily get infections and so it was them who needed the attention so badly.

"Captain, the men need time to repair the ship, they have managed to drain the water and stop flooding of the ship, but the damage done to both will need time." Her subordinate, Michael, said.

Rukia turned towards his voice. "I knew we would need time, hence I stopped on the shores of Karakura Island. I trust the men will be able to repair the ship before three moons? Though I don't mind the time taken, I would like to leave in case more of the navy are scouting the area. A meeting will be held in my office morrow dusk; I want a thorough report of the ships' condition and the material needed."

Rukia paused as the pirate absorbed the information. Then continued saying, "On the morrow, I will leave to the city and see the conditions, but tonight we will celebrate. Make the men known that tonight the rum may be finished, and all the food feasted on. Let them rest tonight. Tomorrow we will start. The men may rest, and explore the island as thoroughly as they will, so long as the ships are repaired, I don't mind. Inform the men."

Michael hurried off as Rukia went back to watching the ship's progress of anchoring on the ship. Men were hurrying to secure the vessel, as others gleefully rushed to bring out the food and drink. Dark was fast, and the men absolutely fatigued.

"How you feeling Rukia?" a voice asked from behind her. Only a handful of people called her by her name, and even knew her _real_ name! And from the years of friendship she had with him, she knew the voice as if her own.

"Ichigo," she said smiling, her back still to him. "I should rather be asking how you are. But just to answer, I'm fine. We both know I've been through worse. Now do tell, how's the cut?"

There were only a few people Rukia ever spoke so gently to. They were her friends, not her subordinates, but her friends…_true friends._ Her voice softened when around them, and she acted like a normal person, not some pirate or their captain, but just another human. And though Rukia lived most of her life with them, there was too much that she'd been through to even utter. Her nightmares haunted her to no ends, but she could never pass them on to another.

And now, she just added to those nightmares. Nobody less her and the now terrified sailors knew what had happened to her in the dark of the navy ship. But it was just another memory, another demon to shove into her closet. Ichigo, Rangiku, they all knew she hid too much from them, but have yet to gain the trust needed for her to open up.

"My cut wasn't more than a few inches deep, it's been sown up and will be better in a day, however your leg could be broken. You have a fractured rib; your arm has glass pieces scattered over your skin. For your sake, you should let Orihime heal whatever she can and then go to the town and get a real physician to do whatever they c-"

"I'm fine Ichigo! I'm not a babe, and whatever injuries I have will heal, Inouye can heal me just fine, and by the time the ships are mended, I will be perfectly healthy. Now go do your job! I want a report of the ships by-

"I know that blonde idiot informed me. Tonight we party! Now get your minuscule body down to Orihime before I personally carry you there, or better, throw you among the crew like the tiny rag doll you are." He grinned at her, while somehow, still managing to deepen his frown. "You know I will."

True to his statement, Rukia had indeed experienced Ichigo's 'following through of his word', and had ended up in some rather arbitrary situations. And so with a sigh, Rukia placed her hands back on her crutches, and started hobbling her way to the nursing chamber.

Looking over her shoulder, Rukia throw a quick. "You would never have said that if I wasn't injured Ichigo."

"That's why I said it now, midget; because there's nothing you can do about it." The luminous-haired male grinned, walking in step to the injured girl. "Now, hurry your little self to Orihime and leave the rest to me! Now shoo, the sooner you get better, the less work I have!" He grinned at her, before charging off on a rampage like a toddler.

Rukia sighed before painfully making her way to the infirmary, her back turned to the rest of the ship.

* * *

His eyes walked over the shores, settling on a quiet area, far away from the other ships. It was a private area, close enough for it to be easy to load supplies, but far adequate that privacy and seclusion needs could be met. It was ideal. No, it was _perfect_.

Turning to his men, Byakuya barked. "Ready the ship. We'll anchor on that side, get the supplies and any information we can. Abarai and Hitsugaya, come with me."

Immediately his men rushed around the ship, while the shores drew nearer. The ship steered away from the crowds of people awaiting the sight of their prince. It was apparent that nearly the entire island was there. And though the ship curled away from that area and into Byakuya's desired one, where the ship settled snug within the white sand and green vegetation.

As Byakuya departed with his ship, everything became a blur. His sailors formed a small guard of two rows alongside him as he walked through the crowded people, desperate for their prince's attention. He walked of the shore and a few very short paces before he entered his carriage and drove off to another of his many mansions scattered around the globe; this one being one of the largest and most extravagant.

After arriving at his residence, he wash cleanse and dressed in the latest fashion. Utitake, Renji and Toushiro remained to stay at his mansion, seeing as they were his top ranked men and within the nobility circle. All whilst his other men remained on board the ship, taking turns to spend the night in the island inns.

Before the dark fell Byakuya decided it was time to check the town before beginning his quest. After a 13 course supper in his grand dining hall, Byakuya left.

"Abarai, I will be out. Do what you must."

The red-haired vice of the ship grinned at his captain and highness. But already in somewhat friendly terms with the prince, he jokingly said. "Going out tonight captain? I trust you'd be _occupied_ for the night and I shouldn't stay up?" he grinned.

A glare was returned. "Don't assume, Abarai."

And then he was gone, venturing into the island of Karakura.

* * *

The party was a success. The pirates bellies were fill, be it with rum or any other alcohol, or the remaining food left on the ships. The men were dancing to their own beat on the deck as others laughed about nothing with each other. It was all jolly and warm.

And so their guard slipped.

And it was while the pirates were intoxicated that two of the four sailors managed to slip from their hands and sneak into the town. Rukia, having already left for the town was not there to check on her prisoners. And so under the cover of the night and the blaring racket of the pirates, the two men escaped and slipped after their pray.

And soon they found her, limping along a dark alley, on her way back to the ship. And by then, the night was a blanket of gloom to stalk her by.

She was defenceless to the onslaught.

* * *

He was walking along the road, far from the ship, but near enough to the mansion. The road now engulfed by the starless night made it eerie. Of course, it never did anything to Byakuya, he was beyond such weakness, but he did notice it. After all, he noticed everything.

Turning down a dark path, he heard something that sent him turning back. Like the hero for those fairy tales, he ran to the sound.

The sound of a girls cry for help…

* * *

Rukia couldn't believe it, when she was intercepted by the two sailors. _How had they escaped?_ But it didn't matter now, for they were freed and their bounds gone. With menacing glares and profligate shared smirks, they circled the crippled woman. And with each rotation, they drew closer to her.

Rukia's eyes never left them, but her brain was in a frenzy to make a plan. If only her leg was healed, if only she had something else. But all she had was a battered body and her crutches. _Her crutches_. Yes, they could come in handy. And slowly a plan formed in her mind.

"Well, well, well, my fair Rukia, you may have escaped our clutches once, but it looks like destiny has 'nother plan for you." The first man sneered.

"Now you're trapped, and you can't get out. So scream my dear, nobody with enough authority can save you." The second man said, his savage black eyes ranking over her body.

The words worked like a charm, Rukia knew that nobody would dare cross the lines of a navy man, let alone two of the highest ranked sailors. Nobody could help her, it was just her and her crutches; a terrible combo.

"We were gonna be gentle on you, break you in the _right_ way, but it seems you've left us with no choice."

Rukia shifted her weight to her injured leg, and the crutch on that side. As her other arm became more free, she waited patiently to deliver the blow, then make and escape.

"There's nowhere to hide my pirate; nowhere to run. Because we _will always get you_."

_Shit._ They were right; she could never out run them. Oh dear god, she was doomed. How could she have been careless enough to wander the streets alone in her state! And now, she was at the end of the line.

She was trapped.

"And now, we don't have to share. You are all ours." They laughed; the sound bouncing of the walls in a cold, broken echo.

Rukia braced herself, as her crutch flew to knock them out. But she was naïve. They saw it coming, and grabbed it. Before she could register it, her other crutch was pulled out of her hand, and she went tumbling to the floor.

Nothing stopped her fall, and she screamed out as the agony shot through her leg. The crutches were thrown far out her reach, as she lay on the dirty floor in excruciating pain.

The men drew nearer, and turned her on her back. Her new view being one of them undressing.

"_Rape will be romantic to what we going to do."_

And that was when she screamed. Her helps and cries piercing through the dark streets.

And then it was all silent.

* * *

His legs carried him the distance fast, his ears leading him to the blood curling cries. And then, _it stopped_. There was no noise. Fearing the worst, he ran to where he assumed the screams instigated. Glancing around the roads, he finally saw a flash of red in the distance.

And he ran.

As he drew closer to the practically invisible alley, he could hear the muffled screams. Byakuya got closer, closer down the dark. The shadows covered him until he saw the retched sight. Two men, both in late stages of unclothed were hovering over a small girl, whose hands were bound and mouth gagged. The entire scene lit up by a dimmed light not far away.

The girl's skin was a deadly white. But Byakuya could hardly see more than that. Then, like a heavenly present, the moon peeked from behind the clouds. And the scene became all the more visible

There was a dark liquid flowing from the girl's leg, which the prince took to be blood. So the despicable men had wounded her leg to prevent her running of? Byakuya saw red. How dare they attack a poor vulnerable girl!

If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was the thought of rape. To him, it was epitome of evil and immorality. No man should force himself onto a woman! And under his own rule, right before his eyes! It made Byakuya furious beyond reason.

Getting forward, Byakuya noticed the fallen crutches, which only enhances his fury. Having not been one for fighting, the prince still far surpassed his men's skill. And so with two easily blows to the neck, the two men were down.

He was so fast that the men were down within the blink of an eye. Gasping from the floor, the two men looked up to their attacker, and froze in fear.

Standing before them looked like the devil's son.

His back was straight, his hair and exquisite coat blew gently in the slow wind. His fists were clutched and over the dark, his grey eyes burnt with uncontrollable fury. The two men cowered in fear before their angered prince.

Byakuya leaned down, and grabbed them each, with his bare hands, before flinging them across the floor like rag dolls. The cracks from their landings were loud and clear, and they wafted between consciousness and unconsciousness.

A small grown was heard from the small bundle on the floor, diverting the prince's attention. Within seconds Byakuya was crouched by the bindle that flinched and struggled against her bounds. Having not seen her rescue, she was terrified of the furious man invading her personal space.

Gently Byakuya undid the gag on her mouth, and she inhaled deeply. Her huge violet eyes widened at him, as he quickly freed her hands. In that second, she scrambled back, leaving a trail of blood and a enraged glare.

"Get away from me." She hissed, slowly inching towards the crutches, and ignoring the pain erupting from her leg.

He looked scary. His tall form completely overpowering her petite one. She could _feel _the anger erupting from him. Rukia forced another round of torture on her so battered body as she scrambled away as the dark stranger drew nearer.

Was he a friend of the sailors? Was he going to continue what they started?

But if so, then why did he set her free? Did he enjoy her struggles? Could someone be that fiendish? Whatever questions Rukia had, she pushed back and she edged closer and closer to her crutches.

"You are hurt." He said, making the girl freeze. "Stop moving before you make it worse."

He walked to her crutches and handed them to her, then turning to face her continued speaking. "I am not going to hurt you, calm yourself.

What Rukia foolishly forgot was her injured leg, and the new level to them. And so as she pulled upright, vast pressure was placed on her leg. The broken bone in her leg grated against her skin, sending a spray off blood into the black night.

Due to agonizing pain and severe loss of blood, a black tsunami engulfed Rukia into unconsciousness and she plummeted down.

* * *

**So there you have it dearies. I hope beyond hope that you enjoyed it. Was it any good darlings?**

**I just want to thank you for reading this and if you review an even bigger thanks from me!**

**I just want you all to know that comments, thoughts, ideas and even criticism about this story are all welcome! So please don't hesitate, because I find that I _NEED_ to know what you think of this story!**

**I _need_ to know what you liked and what you hated. **

**I _need_ you CRITISISM! **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW :) **


End file.
